Enfant de l'homme, tu grandiras parmi les plus grand
by Larem-Akira
Summary: Naître et vivre avec ce qui est censé vous dévorer dans la tradition de l'éternelle chaîne alimentaire. C'est en soi une expérience peu commune voir extraordinaire. Et pourtant elles l'ont fait. Vivre avec les bêtes, elles l'ont fait et maintenant vivre avec les humains semble carrément impossible. Bah oui les règles ne sont plus les mêmes.


**Hey mes lamas tout baveux !**

 **Me voila avec un projet d'histoire plus concret. Car cette fois je me suis lancée dans l'idée de retracer complètement l'histoire de Sacha, de sa naissance jusqu'à l'histoire actuelle ou on suit son évolution dans le Souffle de la révolte. Ici vous en saurez donc un peu plus sur l'histoire du virus, l'ambition de scientifique à la morale douteuse et du désir de pouvoir chez des hommes de loi qui veulent avant tout protéger le monde de la perversion et des pirates. Le premier chapitre sera très certainement une introduction avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impression dans une petite review à la fin !**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite. Doggie' out !**

* * *

Bercée par les échos chantonnant dans les fourrés de la jungle encore endormie. Un petit être évoluait dans celle-ci. Sautant par dessus les cours d'eaux pour retomber dans l'herbe habillée de rosée matinale. Ses pieds couverts de terres se remirent aussitôt en mouvement, sa chevelure de feux encombrée de feuilles et de brindilles fouettait son visage ou se noyaient deux émeraudes animée d'une lueur folle. À bout de souffle, la fillette s'arrêta au bout d'un moment pour récupérer un peu. La tension palpable enveloppait l'air tout autour d'elle et l'espace d'un instant tout se figea. Aux aguets, l'enfant se retourna brusquement alertée par un craquement sonore et suspect. Prise de court par un pur réflexe de survie, ses pieds ancrés au sol firent demi-tour pour reprendre leur course folle.

D'autres bruits sourds éclataient dans son dos, obligeant ses maigres chevilles à courir toujours plus vite pour y échapper encore un peu avant la fin. La panique prenait le pas sur ses sens en alerte. Elle commit une erreur qui lui fut fatale quand elle comprit qu'elle était coincée au bord d'un précipice. Résolue l'enfant se retourna vers ses poursuivants une moue plus que contrariée rougissait ses joues parsemée de tâches de rousseurs sous ses pupilles vertes. En face d'elle d'immense silhouette se dressèrent de toute leur hauteur devant l'enfant coupable qui désormais trouvait la contemplation de ses pieds sales tellement plus intéressante que le regard froid du loup noir qui planait sur sa tête rousse.

-« Pourquoi t'entêter ainsi petite humaine ? »

-« Parce que je suis pas chez moi ici. J'ai un nom mais personne ne l'utilise comme si moi et Sélé' on était une sorte de mauvaise chose.. »

-« Mais ou vas-tu chercher pareille bêtise ? »

-« J'le vois bien ! À chaque fois que Papa revient, vous vous réunissez tous et on à pas le droit de participer ! »

-« Et que viendrait faire deux petites filles dans une réunion de grandes personnes selon toi ? »

-« On n'aurait plus de secret les uns pour les autres.. »

-« De secret ? Que veut-tu dire Sacha ? »

-« Quand Papa revient il à toujours l'air triste et au bout du rouleau. Après même toi, Mama et Oncle Nobunaga faites des drôles de tête jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Même lui quand je lui pose la question, il répond pas et il fait le con ! »

-« En voila des façons de parler sur ton père, tu crois qu'il apprécierait d'être mit au courant ? »

Le loup s'avança d'un pas décidé et attrapa la blouse de la petite pour la poser contre sa poitrine. Un soupire franchit ses babines et il darda son regard doré sur le visage de Sacha toujours aussi crispé, ses sourcils froncés tremblait légèrement et il pouvait deviner sans problème le combat intérieur qui se déroulait sous cette tignasse rousse. Un faux sourire dévoila ses crocs acérés jusqu'à ce que la réponse cinglante de l'insolente ne parviennent jusqu'à ses oreilles qui s'aplatirent sur son crâne.

-« Si tu lui répète, j'irais dire à Mama que c'est toi qui à cassé son vase Ming l'autre jour dans le salon. »

-« Qu!... Très bien.. Je garderais le silence si tu en fais de même. Mais je ne veux plus entendre ce vilain mot dans ta bouche, compris ? »

-« Pourquoi Mike il le dit tout le temps et on le gronde pas lui d'abord ?! »

-« Mike est une grande personne. Mais je veillerais à ce que tu n'aille plus traîner dans son atelier sans surveillance à partir de maintenant ! Les filles ne doivent pas dire ce genre de chose ce n'est pas joli petit lionceau. Tu comprend ? »

-« Moui.. »

-« Tu me le promet ? »

-« Promis ! Mais comment t'as su que j'étais partie ?! Sélé' à juré de rien dire ! Hein c'est qui qui te l'a dit ?! »

-« Hmm.. Un certain tigre à la langue bien pendue je dirais.. »

-« Kagao sale traître t'avais promit ! »

Un rire lui répondit en retour et une silhouette plus imposante que celle du Mink noir fit son apparition sur sa gauche.

-« Depuis quand tu vend la mèche faux frère ? Tu ne veux pas me faire un câlin p'tite lionne ? »

-« Nan. Je te dirais plus rien ! Tu sais jamais tenir les secrets ! »

-« Mais si, mais si.. Allez viens là je te donnerait du chocolat pour me faire pardonner.. »

-« Ouais si tu crois que tu va m'avoir comme ça tu te fourre les doigts dans le museau baka-toraji ! »

Les rires du fauve et les bouderies de l'enfant apportait une certaine fraîcheur. À leur côté le loup avançait en silence regardant le tigre s'amusait de l'impulsivité de la gamine qui grondait comme un chat sauvage dans ses bras. Dans ces moments-là le loup espérait conserver le plus longtemps possible ces moments de sérénités car bientôt, elle et sa jumelle les quitteraient pour faire leur vie dans le monde des humains. Même si elles s'étaient toute les deux accoutumées à leur tradition et vivait comme si leur humanité n'était qu'une apparence dans leur vie. Marchant paisiblement, ses getas s'enfonçaient doucement dans l'herbe humide alors qu'ils progressaient jusqu'au village. Lovée contre la poitrine de Kagao, Sacha méditait en silence les paroles du samurai canin. Les jours paisibles s'écoulaient sur Zou sans que jamais rien ne change mais bientôt cette routine s'engouffrerait dans une spirale infernale contre la révolution qui sommeille en chacun.

-« Dit Sempai.. Tu crois que Papa nous aime? »

-« Bien sur qu'il vous aime p'tit lion, pourquoi en doute-tu ? »

-« Parce que quand il nous regarde, on dirait qu'il regarde derrière nous comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.. »

-« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Sacha. Les grandes personnes vivent beaucoup avec des regrets un peu comme toi quand tu couvre toute les miroirs à la maison. Ton papa n'a juste pas encore accepté de se pardonner. Ces choses-là prennent du temps. »

-« Et toi tu en a des regrets Ka-chan ? »

-« Moi ? Pas du tout ! Je vis au jour le jour ! Et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de chasser un petit lionceau insolent alors cours avant que je ne te mange ! »

-« Tu ne pourras même pas me rattraper tellement t'es grand et gros ! »

Piqué au vif le fauve s'accroupit pour se poser à quatre pattes prêt à bondir vers la furie rousse qui s'éloignait déjà dans les herbes hautes en riant alors qu'un prédateur 5 fois plus grand qu'elle était à ses trousses. La scène qui se déroula sous les yeux du loup qui soupira avant de les laisser à leur petit jeu de chiot préférant la tranquillité d'un dojo inoccupé et d'une coupe de saké loin de l'agitation.

 **Alors vos impressions ?**


End file.
